Seven Devils
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Sequel to Islands. There is more than one new threat to Brendan and Walker's new found happiness. Rated M for possible slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – I do not own anything, just my mind – all characters are the property of Hollyoaks.

Named after the Florence + the Machine song Seven Devils.

Sequel to Islands. There is just so much more I can write about this pairing.

Please R+R

Brendan placed his large black holdall inside the black cab. He turned and looked at Walker rather sheepish, glancing his eyes up and quickly back down.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' Walker smiled at Brendan as he held onto the cab door handle.

Brendan smiled weakly back at him. 'I know, but it won't stop me from worrying. You'll going to be on your own, what if something happens?' Brendan couldn't hide his concern.

Walker took hold of Brendan's hand, Brendan looked down his eyes captivated by the gesture.

'I'll be fine. The club will be fine. Everything will be fine. Now please go and see your sons and stop worrying.' Walker urged, his voice happy and confident, not letting Brendan see the slight hint of worry he was feeling.

Brendan raised his face so he was now looking Walker in the eyes. He smiled briefly before nodding. Walker let go of Brendan's hand, who in turn grabbed hold of the back of Walker's head and crashed his lips against his lovers.

Ste stepped out of Price Slice, a sneer spread across his face at the sight of his ex in a passionate embrace.

Brendan eventually pulled away from Walker, who was blushing from the rare public display of affection, both men panting slightly. Brendan showed Walker affection, but never in public. Brendan gave Walker a shy smile before turning on his heels and diving inside the cab. Walker pushed the door closed, smiling, he felt happy.

The cab pulled away, leaving Walker standing alone, but not for long. He sensed he'd been joined by someone and frowned when he figured out who it was from his deodorant.

Without even turning to face the man Walker spoke 'What do you want Ste?'

Ste was intrigued as to where Brendan was going, especially without his constant shadow. Over the past few months they were practically joined at the hip, ever since Walker had returned from wherever he'd been.

'Where's Brendan going?' Ste enquired.

'To see his sons.' Walker answered quickly, not wanting to engage in any form of conversation with Ste.

'Why aren't you going?' Ste smirked.

Walker took a sharp intake of breath and sneered.

'What's it got to do with you?' he spat.

'I thought you were loves young dream and did everything together?' Ste sniggered.

'I don't have to stand here and listen to your bullshit.' Walker shot at Ste before turning and heading through the gates to the yard.

Walker had never really liked Ste, yeah he was good for a wind up while getting a coffee or a sandwich, but ever since he and Doug had split up he was even more cautious of the younger man. It all stemmed from the day he and Doug had split up.

Ste was intent on drowning his sorrows. He came into the club just before closing already drunk and headed straight for the bar, slurring and swaying as he leaned against it.

'Give us a beer.' He barked at Walker.

Walker shook his head 'No.' he replied calmly.

Ste sneered at him, his top lip curling up in anger. 'I want a beer. Get me a beer.' He demanded.

'Not a chance. Go home Ste.' Walker urged.

'Give me a fucking beer now.' Ste shouted as he grabbed the bar to steady himself.

'Ste go home. I'm not serving you.' Walker answered firmly.

'GET ME A FUCKING BEER RIGHT NOW.' Ste shouted even louder as he wobbled, flinging his one arm around while gripping onto the bar with the other.

Walker was about to answer him again when someone else spoke.

'Stephen.' An Irish drawl filled the air.

Ste swayed around, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Brendan standing in the doorway to the office. Brendan stepped forward.

'Will you tell 'im to serve me. I want a drink.' Ste slurred as he turned to glare at Walker, his tone dismissive.

'No Stephen, you've had enough. Go home.' Brendan spoke firmly.

'Only if you come with me.' Ste simpered playfully, as he reached forward and took hold of Brendan's black tie.

Brendan took a step back as he brushed Ste's hand away.

'You know that's not going to happen Stephen.' Brendan answered.

Ste turned to face Walker, glaring at him, his eyes burning with anger and hate. Walker chose not to react, not wanting to play Ste's silly little games.

'Ste, go home.' Brendan repeated.

'This ain't on. This is a bar, isn't it? You serve alcohol and I want alcohol.' Ste complained loudly.

A couple of the remaining patrons looked round to see what was going on. Walker's eyes remained fixed on the two men. He searched Brendan's face for any sign of remaining love or affection for the younger man.

Brendan reached forward and took hold of Ste's arm. Ste jumped at the contact, his eyes darting to Brendan's face. Walker watched on cautiously. Brendan shoved Ste towards the door, Ste stumbled a little before regaining his balance, with a little help from Brendan. Walker watched at first, his face remaining blank and expressionless, but when Ste turned and smirked triumphantly he had to look away.

'Come on Stephen.' Brendan barked as he pushed Ste out of the door. Soon the pair of them were gone out of the club. Walker stared at the door before dashing around the bar and over to it. He pulled it open slightly, just enough to be able to see out. He saw Brendan and Ste walking towards the black gates and stop.

Brendan let go of Ste's arm and took a small step back. Ste turned to face him.

'You should be with me. We were good together.' Ste purred at Brendan as he took a step closer to the Irish man. Walker felt his heart begin to beat faster as he watched the scene unfold before him.

'We were poisonous together.' Brendan retorted.

'Yeah, but it was hot.' Ste whispered, attempting to be seductive, as he played with Brendan's tie, twirling it around his fingers.

'You find a man beating another man hot, do you Stephen?' Brendan snapped.

'No, not really, but the make up sex was hot though, wasn't it?' Ste purred as he looked up at Brendan.

Walker found himself getting angry, gripping onto the door so hard his knuckles had turned white.

'Don't you dare.' He muttered to himself.

'It was a long time ago.' Brendan said, still not moving away from Ste's grasp, much to Walker's annoyance, his jaw clenching.

Walker felt his heart sink. Brendan hadn't denied Ste's claim. Was he enough for Brendan? Was their sex life as hot as the one Brendan had shared with Ste. He didn't want to see anymore, but he couldn't tear himself away from the door.

The silence between Brendan and Ste seemed to stretch on forever. Walker could see what was going to happen next. As if in slow motion Walker saw Ste reach up and grab Brendan around the back of the head as his lips lunged upwards searching frantically for Brendan's.

As quick as Ste's lips found Brendan's they were apart again, as Brendan pulled away, pushing Ste's hands away.

'Stephen, what the fuck do you think you're doing?' Brendan hissed loudly. 'That is never going to happen. I'm with Walker. I love Walker.'

Ste took a step back, annoyance written all over his face.

'You love 'im? How can ye? You don't even know 'im. Where was he, eh? When he disappeared and left you then, eh? Love? You don't know the meaning of the word.' Ste rambled.

'Yes Stephen I love him and I don't expect you to understand.' Brendan replied confidently.

Walker didn't want to believe that he'd just heard Brendan confess his love. He was sure that Brendan had just said it to get Ste to back off, after all he'd heard those words from Brendan's lips once before and that turned out to be a lie, so is he meant to believe it's the truth.

Walker quietly stepped back from the door, his brows furrowed. Brendan Brady was sometimes just too unpredictable. He turned round and saw that the final patrons were heading towards him. He took a step to get out of their way and gave a distracted smile as they walked past.

Now alone in the club Walker sighed, he was tense, he took a deep breath and felt his back relax and his shoulders drop. He hadn't heard Brendan walk back in, until he smelt his aftershave dance around him as Brendan placed his hands on his shoulders.

'You done?' Brendan whispered into Walker's ear, he was so close he could feel his breath caress his neck and cheek. Walker nodded as he opened his eyes.

Brendan laughed as he gave Walker a push. Walker span round, trying to look annoyed by Brendan, but he too was soon laughing. Brendan shook his head, a smile on his face as he strutted past Walker and into the office to retrieve his jacket.

Walker strolled over to the door waiting patiently for Brendan. He looked down into the yard and saw Ste standing by the gates staring up at the club. A shudder ran down his spine. Brendan pulled the door to the office close behind him before casually heading to the door.

'You ok?' Brendan asked as he saw the puzzled expression on Walker's face.

'Fine.' Walker smiled as he turned to look at Brendan.

Brendan turned off the lights as Walker stepped out of the door, followed by Brendan. Walker looked back down to the gates, but Ste had gone. Brendan locked the door before they headed down the metal steps.

Brendan slung his arm around Walker's shoulders as they walked across the courtyard. Walker suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt as if they were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – please R+R **** hope you enjoy this chapter**

Walker sat on the sofa brooding. He didn't go in the office much, preferring not to if he could help it. It just held too many bad memories. Ste had riled him, his kept drifting to the night Ste tried it on with Brendan. It wasn't a great secret, Brendan had been honest with him when he asked about it the next morning, but there was just something about Ste that made him feel weary.

With anger bubbling away Walker jumped to his feet. He walked round to the middle of the empty floor. He swung his arm out in front of him, jabbing at the air. He began to move his feet, as if he was a shadow boxer, jabbing quickly at the air, all very methodical, adding a few kicks here and there. It cleared his mind. So consumed in his work out he didn't hear the door to the club open.

'Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself.' The young man standing by the door said happily as Walker span round to face him.

'Kevin.' Walker spat, surprised to see him.

'Nice to see you too Walker.' Kevin smiled.

'What are you doing here?' Walker barked as he glared at the blonde haired man.

'Is that anyway to greet an old friend?' Kevin smirked, enjoying seeing how much he was annoying Walker already.

'You're not a friend. You're nobody, just someone I used to know.' Walker hissed as he headed over to the bar.

'Oh come on. We were more than that, don't you remember?' Kevin teased as he stepped further into the club.

'What do you want Kevin?' Walker asked looking down at the bar.

'You owe me.' Kevin said.

'I don't owe you anything.' Walker replied, as he looked up.

'Oh but I think you do, don't you?' Kevin taunted as he leaned on the bar next to Walker, standing a little too close.

Walker glanced at him from the corner of his eye before closing his eyes. He sighed and stood up straight.

''What do you want?' Walker asked.

Kevin smiled triumphantly. 'A job would be good. Oh and somewhere to crash.'

Walker nodded.

'What was that, I didn't quite hear.' Kevin smirked.

'Fine. You can work here and sleep on the sofa.' Walker answered.

'Sleep here? I at least thought I'd get a bed.' Kevin grinned. Walker's nostrils flared, Kevin was pushing his luck.

'Here or nothing. Your call.' Walker snapped.

'After all I did for you, you give me a tatty sofa. Nice.' Kevin moaned.

Walker couldn't look at Kevin, he reminded him of things he'd desperately tried to forget. Kevin was a light in a very dark and lonely place.

Kevin strutted past Walker - brushing past him a little too closely – and headed behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of beer he opened it and stood face to face with Walker, with just the bar between them as he slogged his drink.

'So, your boyfriend owns this place.' Kevin asked as he placed the now half empty bottle on the bar top. Walker looked up at him.

'How do you know?' he whispered, his eyes narrowing.

'I've been watching you, these past couple of weeks. Waiting for the right moment.' Kevin told him.

'Right moment for what?' Walker asked sharply.

'To speak to you of course. I mean your boyfriend seems like the possessive type, didn't want to rock the boat.' Kevin smiled as he picked up his beer and drank the rest in silence.

'I've not had a beer in a while.' Kevin said as he placed the empty bottle down on the bar.

'Cut to crap Kevin. What do you really want.' Walker was suspicious.

'Like I said. You owe me.' Kevin replied.

'For what?' Walker asked furiously.

'Nearly ending up behind bars for the rest of my life because of you.' Kevin's façade finally slipping.

'What?' Walker gasped.

'Yeah, when you ran out you left a bunch of bales. Luckily I was tipped off and managed to run just in time, dodged the filth by a minute. I've been running for the past 3 months and now it's time you made it up to me.' Kevin suddenly became very dark.

Walker was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

The silence was fraught with tension as neither spoke.

'What does he know?' Kevin eventually broke the silence.

'About what?' Walker asked quietly.

'What you were doing.' Kevin asked, a smile playing on his lips.

'He knows what he needs to.' Walker replied defensively.

Kevin scoffed. 'So not a lot then. You're one of the most unpredictable and secretive people I have ever met. Hell I never even thought you were gay when I first met you.' Kevin smirked.

Walker eyeballed him.

'But then again nobody ever really knows you do they Simon?' Kevin hissed.

Walker didn't know what you say. He was on the back foot with Kevin, it wasn't a place he liked. He felt like a trapped animal, searching for a way out, his heart was beginning to race.

'What do you really want Kevin?' Walker asked, his voice more assured, as he stood taller, facing the young kid behind the bar.

'I told you. You owe me. This is getting boring now, you asking the same question.' Kevin replied.

'And by working here and sleeping here you think that covers your imagined slights?' Walker retorted.

'They're not imagined. I nearly got busted because of you.' Kevin snarled.

'No Kevin. You nearly got busted because of you. Not me.' Walker snarled right back at him.

'They weren't my drugs. They were yours.' Kevin barked as he moved from behind the bar.

'You could have sold them.' Walker snapped.

'Yeah because it was that easy?' Kevin whined.

'I managed it, so you could have managed it too.' Walker said.

'Not all of us have the same charms as you, do they Walker?' Kevin sneered.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Walker asked cautiously.

'Surely you haven't forgotten your second line of income have you?' Kevin smirked with a short laugh.

Walker blushed, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching.

'You were the best rent boy on the block.' Kevin said proudly, a grin spreading across his face.

'Shut up.' Walker snapped.

'Oh come on, don't be shy about it. The ladies loved you. Fuck knows why, you're a shit fuck.' Kevin spat.

Walker launched himself at Kevin, punching him straight in the face. Kevin stumbled backward and was caught off guard as Walker slammed him into the wall.

'You shut the fuck up. We never fucked.' Walker snarled as he pinned him against the wall.

'Near as damn it.' Kevin hissed as he struggled against Walker's tight grip.

'A blow job doesn't count. A shit one at that.' Walker sneered.

'That's not what you said at the time.' Kevin gasped as Walker pushed his arm across his neck a little harder.

'I was fucked. I was off my face.' Walker replied.

A silence spread around the club. Walker let go of Kevin and stepped back. Kevin straightened out his clothes and then wiped his nose with the back of his hand, blood smearing across both.

'You can fight it all you like. We both know what's going to happen.' Kevin boasted as he pushed past Walker, heading for the door.

Walker didn't reply. He watched Kevin leave, breathing hard. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, panic washing over him.

Ste gulped as he stood pressed against the wooden railings at the foot of the stairs, desperate not to be seen.


End file.
